the_commentary_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcus Yamamoto
Marcus Yamamoto (Mtymaster10) is a part time commentator who started in 2017. He takes pride in his artistic style, editing talent, & crude humor but deep down is a caring person. Yokai Watch Controversy Jimmy Whetzel released his negative review on Yokai Watch which lead to Nitro Rad & Azelf101 responding to his complaints, Marcus eventually stepped in but ended up wounding Azelf101 which sparked an entire controversy ultimately ending in a bitter defeat. According to Marcus in his apology video, he has confirmed that he will no longer follow Yokai Watch anymore. Spidey Response With the release of Marvel’s Spider-Man, several people were complaining about the animated series so Marcus was set on defending the series to keep it alive out of fear for the show getting cancelled in one season. He has targeted Jablooey, Archaic King, XPCGamer, Evan Filarca, & NICKTendo in his series Spidey Response believing that they are trying to destroy Marvel so that DC could rise even higher and ruin the superhero genre. Afterwards, he would occasionally take breaks from responding to focus on other projects. After a long hiatus, Marcus returns with a new successor titled: Scarlet Spider Response. He states that the new videos will have custom chibi artwork in the future to follow the commentary formula. Outside of Commentary Marcus runs a let’s play series called Ramen Train where he mostly plays Nintendo games. Most notably, he plays Fire Emblem Heroes. He also runs a show called The Ramen Otaku Show where he talks about Japanese related topics as well as makes compilations, lyrical song covers, shit posts, comic dubs, & animated videos. Marcus also runs a company called Ramen Media. Marcus also goes to conventions and fan events in cosplay to meet and hang out with friends. Equipment Marcus uses Animation Creator HD to draw and animate the visuals as well as make thumbnails, he also Comic Draw for any PNG artwork needed. As for video editing, he mainly uses iMovie, OBS for lets plays and live streaming, & MovieMator Video Editor Pro for compiling compilations. Relationships Evan Filarca Marcus & Evan are shown to have an intense rivalry. When Marcus proved to the public that Evan actually hates Marvel and worships DC instead, he was kicked out of the Marvel community. In order to exact revenge, he created his parasite suit making him Bat Venom in order to kill everyone who wronged him but was eventually defeated by Scarlet Spider. NICKtendo Marcus sees NICKtendo as the Carnage equivalent to Evan Filarca’s Bat Venom but with horrible school grades and an even worse knowledge in comic books making him easier to take down. Dallsmick Marcus & Dallsmick have shown to constantly bicker. He also calls Dallsmick a bone head. However, after a Discord discussion, the two became very good friends due to their shared love for comic books. Micro Mavi Marcus thinks that Mavi is a lunatic who makes foolish decisions for Dallsmick. However, after a Discord discussion, the two became very good friends. YoungRippa59 Marcus & Eric have clashed numerous times in battle due to their different morales. Marcus is aware of Eric’s evil intents as he is a selfish psychopath racist & sexist murder. Even when Marcus defeats the dictator, he somehow always manages to slip out from the cracks. Marcus sometimes contemplates where or not Eric deserves to live or die for his crimes. RubberNinja Marcus considers Ross O Donvan to be his senpai in terms of Art, Gaming, Voice Acting, etc. Jirard the Completionist Marcus considers Jirard to be his grand senpai since Ross considers Jirard to be his senpai. While Marcus doesn’t like the idea of people forcing themselves to complete games, he respects Jirard for his self control and outgoing leadership that he displays. Avatars * Rockman (Formerly) * Sothe * Scarlet Spider Co-Op N/A People he has commentated on * Jablooey * Archaic King * XPCGamer * Evan Filarca * NICKtendo * Spider boy * Dallsmick * Blunderly * Micro Mavi * YoungRippa59 * Acronym Links YouTube Trivia * His favorite Spider-Heroes are Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly) & Ghost Spider. * His favorite Fire Emblem games are Awakening & Fates. His favorite characters are Sothe, Robin, Corrin, & Felix while his favorite waifus are Micaiah, Olivia, Felicia, & Shamir. * Marcus considers his Sothe cosplay & his New Scarlet Spider zentai to be the best for conventions. * Marcus dislikes people who hate and disrespect trains as Thomas & Friends was a key part of his childhood. * Marcus is Japanese and takes pride in his heritage. * His favorite voice actors are Ben Diskin (Mega Man, Jakob, & Spider-Man) and Kira Buckland (Eirika, 2B, & Ghost Spider)Category:Male Commentators Category:Marcus Yamamoto